monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate and Freedom- Interlude: Memoirs of a Lost Soul
Gale lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she had to sleep in a separate room away from Mizu, because of the Stigma. She sighed, reaching out to Nina in her thoughts. "Why is this happening?" ''she sighed in her head, a glistening tear trickling down the side of her face. ''"What did we do to deserve this?" "It is not a matter of whether one deserves it or not. It is not fate, nor fortune. It is just the way things are. The only way things ever happen in this world now is when they are forged by the living. Remember what I said at Sukai- when you fought him at Hikari, destiny's hold over time was broken. There is no prophecised salvation for current events. The only way to remedy this catastrophe is to topple the empire and depose it's false monarch." "Which means we'll have to fight lots more, huh..." "Yaketsukuyona. Kazir. The Children of the Ice. The Abyssal Sanctum. The empire must fall." "None of that matters until I find my children." "Of course. Well, in that case, you would be wise to stay right here." "Huh? What do you mean?" "They have left Hikari, set for Kasai." "Why?" "I found your child's admirer, and told her "humanity's emancipation awaits in Kasai", and that people there would help topple imperial reign." "You told her that we were here?" "Yes, but I did not name names, as it were. She, Arashi, Rakurai, and his lover Helyna left for here not too long ago. Stay put, and they will come to you." "What of Hikari?" "Burnt to the ground. Well, further to the ground that it already was." "I see..." A pause followed. "Something's bothering you." ''Gale said flatly. ''"It is but nothing. I am quite alright." "Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't tell that you're bothered by something. Besides, you're also a terrible liar." "...Kazir." "What about him?" While Gale couldn't see Nina, she could almost feel an icy cold tear of remorse and regret slither down her cheek. "You have history?" "...Yes. When he was human, when that sickness hadn't taken hold. We were friends, in another life. For years, until he changed. He is not the same person at all, not anymore. His mind was twisted and warped. He became sick, sociopathic...evil. And it is all my fault." "I'm sorry." "There is nothing to be sorry for. He is an evil most foul, and he must die," ''Nina retorted, recovering her cold demeanor. ''"Oh, I'll kill him. Don't you worry." "I have no doubt that you shall." "But...why is it you fault?" "That is none of your concern." ''Nina snapped. ''"I'm only trying to-" "To pry!" "...I'm sorry." ''Now Gale could see why Nina was so cold, and bitter. ''"I must depart. I have affairs to attend to. Or do you intend to pry into those as well?" "Goodbye," ''Gale said, but she could feel that Nina had gone before the word even completed itself. '''To Be Continued in: Fate and Freedom VII: A Rage Quelled' Category:Fan Fiction